The Rich Men Wars
by no1cares
Summary: Being a great P.A. wasn't what made Matsumoto Rangiku popular with rich men. No, it was far more than that. And she had no idea how she came to attract five insanely hot billionares. MatsumotoCentric
1. Ichimaru Gin

**Title:** The Rich Men Wars

**Summary:** Being a great P.A. wasn't what made Matsumoto Rangiku popular with rich men. No, it was far more than that. And she had no idea how she came to attract five insanely hot billionares.

**A/N:** IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOI FON, but... I don't know! :D It can be anyone you want it to beeeeeee :3

**Disclaimer:** no shit, Sherlock!

* * *

Ichimaru Gin: The Silver Fox

I used to wish that my life would've been great, having lots of money, maids and men. But like every other bargain with the devil, there's hell to pay. Sure, the money and men could've made me do it but living in a crappy studio apartment with a less than **000 Yen salary kind of made my life felt real. Being a massust was a job nothing out of the ordinary, but then it all changed when I encountered the painstakingly hot billionare, Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh, you're good with your hands." he said as I massaged his back.

"Why thank you." I smirked inwardly as I pressed my fingers harder on his unbelievably soring shoulders.

"I could use someone like you on my staff." he smirked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my hands aren't going anywhere near your staff." gosh, I just made a sex joke with THE Ichimaru Gin! People, believe it!

He chuckled as he shifted his upper body to face me.

"I like you."

I felt a small blush creep towards my cheeks as I looked away. I couldn't believe that he could say something like that so lightly.

"You don't even know me."

"Well, they do say that a name tells half of the person's life."

"No they don't."

"Well then, let me prove it to you, Miss Rangiku Matsumoto."

My eyes shot wide, how'd he knew my full name?

"You've been a massust for over six years now, you live alone in a crappy old apartment and you're wishing that you had a better life than this."

I stared at him in awe. How'd he knew all this? Was he a stalker or something? Though I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I was getting a lot of those lately, you know, with a bust the size of mine, how could you not?

"Be my personal assistant."

I was flabberghasted. Here I was doing my job when this sick rich sex god asked me to be his P.A.

"No."

He was stunned by my answer but still kept a cool fascade. I wasn't really sure if working for him would save me from this life.

"Are you sure this is what you really want to do for the rest of your life?"

"No but-"

"So work for me. It's not like you got anything to lose now."

I stared at him. He was too much for me to handle. And so I did what any woman in my position would have done. I answered,

"Yes."

And that was how I became his P.A.

* * *

**A/N:** TBC :D wait for ze second chapter hommie xP I KNOW IT'S DUUUUUMMMBBBBB. HAHAHA but I couldn't help iiiit. I saw this when I was cleaning out my drive and I COULDN'T RESIST UPLOADING THIS, and what better site than FF? :D :|


	2. Shuunsui Kyoraku

**A/N:** So yeah, I was reading my old fics and I decided to continue some before college starts. Ah, and here you go.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku: The Pink Loving Old Man

"Bloody hell."

I heard someone yell behind me as I picked up the papers on the photocopying machine.

"You must be Matsumoto-Chan, eh?"

I turn around to see a man in his early thirties. He didn't look that stunning, if you'd ask me, but what set him off from the rest was that he was wearing a pink blazer over his black shirt.

I bowed and excused myself but he only moved an inch closer to me.

"So, how about you ditch that grinning bastard and be with me. I'll pay you triple with what he gave you." he smirked as if he was the coolest guy around.

"I believe that I must decline your offer."

He went closer to me, as if trying to seduce me. Well, I couldn't really say he wasn't doing a good job. He was sexy in that older guy with the unshaven facial hair which suits him perfectly kind of way.

"Oh come on, I know you can't resist."

"Sir, I am Ichimaru-sama's P.A. I simply cannot be yours."

"But Matsumoto-chaaaaaan!"

Okay, for an older guy, he wasn't really acting like one.

"Why do you want me to work for you so badly?"

"Cause your pretty!"

Really?

Are these billionnaire sex gods this shallow?

I knew it wouldn't be nice to ask that, but I did anyway.

"Are you really that shallow?"

He gave me a serious look and I could barely hold the blush that was silently creeping up my cheeks.

Gosh, what are these men doing to me?

"You don't get it, Matsumoto-san."

Ah, no '-chan'. He must be deadly serious.

"To me, and apparently, Gin too, you are more than what meets the eye."

I was confused.

"You are special. Really special."

Now my brain was really addled.

I knew that he knew that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You are, as what they say, a diamond in the rough. And I intend to have you, I want you to be my diamond. I will treat you with what great value."

Okay, this was getting really weird.

Ah, he got me.

I looked at him in annoyance and nodded.

"Fine, fine!"

Geez, what's with these men and their hired help drama.

"I hope Ichimaru-sama doesn't throw a fit when he finds out."

"Who says he has to find out?"

What kind of hell hole am I trying to involuntarily dig here?

* * *

**A/N:** TBC! :p


End file.
